


The Homework

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Gen, Homework, Humour, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dudley Dursley decides to add his holiday homework to the list of his cousin's chores, Harry rebels in the simplest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has exactly four hundred words. Does that make it a quadrabble?

## The Homework.

"Here, freak," Dudley Dursley said, chucking his maths file and a textbook at his eleven-year-old cousin. "Since you've got nothing better to do, you can do my homework to keep yourself entertained."

Rolling his eyes since he still had half a list of chores to complete, Harry Potter nevertheless accepted the items with a quietly murmured, "Yes, Dudley," then went up to his room to lose himself in algebraic equations for an hour.

The pattern continued like this for the rest of the summer, with Dudley chucking one of his files and the related textbook at Harry and ordering him to do his homework for him, and his cousin meekly complying. Because they were convinced that their son was a prodigy who would never get anything wrong, the adult Dursleys never bothered to check that the homework was completed at all, simply trusting Dudley when he said he had it all under control. Thus all three of them were happy as he headed back to Smeltings in September.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Freak! Freak! Where are you? I'm going to _kill_ you for this!"

Helpless with silent laughter, Harry watched from his hiding place in the hedge as his cousin got hopelessly out of breath while running around, fruitlessly hunting for the younger boy. He would go in later once Dudley had calmed down enough.

"Why did you do it, freak?" the obese boy asked later, once Harry thought he was about as calm as he was going to get.

"Do what, Dudley?" Harry responded innocently.

"Get all my holiday homework wrong last summer!"

"Did I? I'm very sorry. It must be because I didn't dare learn anything so as not to do better than you when we were at primary school, and I've never been to secondary school, so my skills just aren't on the same level as yours."

"Oh," was all that Dudley could say in response.

What Harry didn't bother to tell his cousin was that although he had never been to a muggle secondary school, he still knew everything that the pupils who did attend were being taught thanks to the tutelage he was receiving from Hermione Granger, one of his two best friends at Hogwarts. He also never let Dudley know that he had deliberately got his homework wrong to teach him the value of an old adage; if you want something done right, you should do it yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
